Amekage's Avenging Angel
by Vappourider
Summary: Naruto, Sakura & Kakashi arrive during the Madara/Konan fight in time to save her.


Amekage's Avenging Angel.

A/N: This is just a story of what would have happened if Naruto, Sakura & Kakashi arrived in time to save Konan from dieing in her fight with Madara. The fight is canon before this point.

Chapter 1.

The explosions lasted for 10 minutes before stopping. The mask wearing Madara was appeared behind the Avenging Angel of Amekage with one quarter of his mask destroyed. He swept his arm with a kunai held in a reverse grip towards Konan's unprotected back. As it did so she turned surprised at his appearance behind her, her eyes narrowed as the kunai traveled to end her life.

A blur of yellow light & the kunai was halted a centimeter from hitting her heart. There holding keeping the arm at bay stood her savior, the one who she thought would bring peace to the world, Naruto Uzimaki. In the background she saw two figures racing towards them one had the oddest colored hair it was pink.

"Sakura get over here & heal her. Kakashi help me with this guy." Naruto ordered them uncharacteristically authoritative.

"Why she's a member of the Akatsuki?" Sakura argued with her blond teammate.

"Because she left them & can help take them out. This is the leader & she was holding her own against him & she is willing to help me." Naruto snarled at the pinkette.

"Fine." Sakura sighed giving up the argument.

"Be careful, he has a jutsu that lets him become intangible for five minutes,." Konan manages to get out as the knife is pulled out.

As Sakura's hands glowed green with medical chakra Naruto charged a Rasengan in one hand & tried to shove it into the face of Madara. It hit the mask causing it to shatter revealing a face similar to Sasuke's however the hairstyle was different. There were no spikes out of the back of the head & no locks wrapping around the face.

"Well, Kyuubi, You have done something never done before broken my mask. She actually damaged me more than anyone other than other than the First Hokage. This has been a day of surprises. I would flee but you have a good grip on my arm. Let me go." Madara said laughing like the madman he is.

"No, I won't after what you have done & what you are trying to do. You changed Sasuke into a hate filled monster, you are trying to steal people's free will & are trying to steal Nagato's Renningan, all for power. I will kill you because you are a threat to the peace I hope to create for the world." Naruto growled out squeezing the arm in his grip.

Madara's arm broke causing him to scream feeling pain for the first time in nearly a century. Naruto let go of the arm, creating a few shadow clones one of which grabbed him in hold to prevent movement as the real Naruto entered Sage mode & prepared a Rasenshruikan to launch at the struggling Madara.

Naruto threw the Rasenshruikan at the true leader of the Akatsuki hoping to end the threat to true peace. The projectile flew towards the leader & then collided with the usually masked man. As it hit the clone dispersed & the dark-haired man flew into the air as a blue dome surrounded him. Tiny blades of wind cut into his body. Spots of blood grew into large patches of blood colored flesh. After the light disappeared leaving the body to fall to the ground. After falling to the ground, Madara slowly stood up blood gushing from his wounds & he walked towards them covering his eyes with one hand because they weren't spared from the wind blades wrath.

'Konan are you fully healed? If you are do you have enough paper bombs for another 10 minutes of explosions?" Naruto called quickly bypassing the shock of seeing him still alive.

"Yes, I am & Yes, I do. Why?" Konan asked as she came to stand next to him.

"So we can trap him in a blizzard of paper bombs for 10 minutes, that combined with his current wounds should kill him." Naruto said quietly so that Madara wouldn't hear.

Konan nodded agreeing to the plan. Naruto began hands signs for his Wind Style: Swirling Vortex Jutsu. Paper began trailing out of the sleeves of Konan's cloak. A tornado formed in front of the pair then began moving to surround the reason of the combined efforts. As the tornado surround the dark-haired Akatsuki leader the paper mixed with the vortex. As they watched explosions began to occur in great numbers inside the vortex of paper. Continuing the stream of paper to continue the explosions Konan stood watching without emotion showing on her face.

After the 10 minutes had finished the vortex died down. Walking over to the place were it once raged they looked down on the blacked remains of the enemy. Konan grasped a sword made out of paper & decapitated the body. After the body was decapitated the body & the head was sealed into a scroll the pair fell down exhausted from their exertions.

A/N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Read & Review.


End file.
